1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) flashlight assembly, and more particularly to an LED flashlight assembly, wherein the lamp seat is formed with an arcuate catch edge encompassing the periphery of the through holes of the lamp seat, so as to concentrate and collect the beams of light that are refracted and dispersed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED flashlight assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a body 1, a battery seat 2 mounted in the body 1, a lamp seat 3 mounted in the body 1, a plurality of LEDs 5 mounted oh the lamp seat 3, a support seat mounted on the lamp seat 3 and formed with a plurality of through holes 6 for passage of the LEDs 5, and a lamp shade 4 mounted on the body 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the beams of light emitted from the LEDs 5 are refracted in different angles by the wall 7 of the lamp shade 4, so that the beams of light emitted from the LEDs 5 cannot be concentrated and collected, thereby decreasing the brightness of the conventional LED flashlight assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional LED flashlight assembly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an LED flashlight assembly, wherein the lamp seat is formed with an arcuate catch edge encompassing the periphery of the through holes of the lamp seat, so as to concentrate and collect the beams of light that are refracted and dispersed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an LED flashlight assembly, wherein the arcuate catch edge of the lamp seat encompasses the periphery of the through holes, so as to refract the beams of refracted and dispersed light emitted from the five LEDs of the battery seat, so that the beams of refracted and dispersed light emitted from the five LEDs of the battery seat are concentrated, collected and integrated into the beams of flat and smooth light, thereby enhancing the brightness of the LED flashlight assembly in accordance with the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an LED flashlight assembly, comprising:
a body;
a battery seat, mounted in the body and provided with a plurality of LEDs; and
a lamp seat, mounted on the body and formed with a plurality of through holes for passage of the LEDs of the battery seat;
wherein, the lamp seat is formed with an arcuate catch edge encompassing the periphery of the through holes, so as to concentrate and collect the beams of light that are emitted from the LEDs of the lamp seat and are refracted and dispersed.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.